


Tiptoe Through Tulips; Seduced by Orchids

by cyncitymojo



Series: Fables From Dreamland Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Somnophilia, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Florist Sam Winchester, Interspecies Sex, My AU & Trope Bingo Masterlist, Other, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Seduction, Sentient Plant Dean, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: Samuel Winchester, as his cousin Gwen Campbell’s assistant florist. He encounters a strange, rare, new plant in the shop that is nowhere near like the rest…





	Tiptoe Through Tulips; Seduced by Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled - FLORIST!SAM written for [@spnaubingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com/)

Tiptoe Through Tulips; Seduced by Orchids

“Hey Samuel, can you make sure the new plant deliveries are organized in the morning so we can merch them by the time the store opens?”

Sam rolled his eyed as his cousin called him by his full first name. He agreed to organize everything first thing in the morning. He figured it wouldn’t take long. She joked about him being a plant nerd and told him it should take no time at all for someone who has an honest to God degree in Botany.

Sam laughed off his cousin’s good-natured, yet annoying ribbing to finish cleaning up the small shop. He treated it as his own though Gwen was the owner since their Grandfather Samuel, for whom he was named, passed away. Sam was always drawn to plants, though not so much drawn to people.

When he completed his degree, he had figured a lot out about himself as well. He greatly admired his friends’ ability to be social, but all he wanted was the peace, tranquility, and beauty of rare and tropical plants. He could classify anything green, flowering, vined, carnivorous, or benign. When he found Gwen and her shop after his parents passed, he felt he’d found home again.

Gwen knew that Sam would not be able to resist and wait until morning to get a look at the new inventory. Even as he took her teasing with a grain of salt, his thick skin did not fool her. She had learned the business and observed her cousin in the last couple of years that she owned the little floral shop. The shop flourished, and business was amazing because Sam was infatuated with plants.

That night, she was proven more right than she would ever know.

Sam helped Gwen close the shop and she left for the night. To her non-surprise, he stayed behind. His curiosity never ceased to overpower him. He went to the back of the store. There were all kinds of new and exotic plants he would have no issue placing in great, visible areas on display. They would be sold out in no time. He was delighted in the bright colors and flashy shapes, but nothing stood out to him. Then, he remembered the conservatory on the roof. Maybe there were some new orchids up there.

As soon as he reached the roof, he could tell something was different. The windows were fogged up and there was an intense, heavenly scent in the air. It seemed to seep from inside the greenhouse. He crept inside, scientific curiosity overpowering his fear. It was more humid than normal in the simple glass housing. Everything looked normal, benign, as though nothing new was causing this odd ambiance.

Then Sam spotted a huge orchid he had never seen before. It seemed to be blooming before his eyes. Thick, dark, leathery roots were showing just above the rim of the pot that seated the huge tropical plant. The leaves were at least 2 feet long, a gorgeous emerald hue with a silver-satin sheen. The buds that bloomed were beautiful, pale, and had brighter green-

[ ](https://imgur.com/QuwK6zC)

  
‘Freckles? Green freckles? This is not typical of the Phalaenopsis gigantea-’

Before Sam could complete that thought, the roots began to extend from the loose, sandy soil in the pot. The leaves shivered, and the blooms thickened the greenhouse air with their mesmerizing scent. Sam was too shocked to move and found himself growing dizzy, his vision cloudy. He blinked and swore he was hallucinating when he saw the blurry shape of a man appear before him.

The man seemed like a divine apparition. Yet, he touched Sam with a reverent tangibility. A feather-light caress moved his bangs from his eyes and left a cool trail from his temple to settle along his jaw and slightly behind his ear. Sam leaned into the touch, exposing the other side of his neck, as he felt an inebriating rush of tranquility. It was as if he could understand this man and vice versa.

He could sense this plant had a human name. Dean. He was overwhelmed with love for this creature. It, he, was everything he could have ever hoped to find in a person. He was relieved that he was not an oddball for being hopelessly in love with plants. Now, he knew why. Those were his last thoughts before darkness overtook him.

Upon waking, Sam felt the air on his naked skin. His brain suddenly shorted when he felt light suction on the head of his cock and he looked to find the large, light green-freckled blooms moving all over his body, sucking gently on his heated skin, his nipples, his privates. He was in shock from sensory overload. He kept the litany of, _'Dean'_ repeating in his mind keeping him from floating into oblivion. But then everything came into sharp focus when he felt something vinelike, spongy, thin and bulbous creeping up his inner thigh and back toward his anus.

He knew that could only be a root of the giant orchid. He tensed, and Dean sent another wave of that floral scent into the atmosphere. It brought back Dean's human image and Sam relaxed into a spearmint green gaze and freckles on fair skin. He wanted Dean, wanted to bond with this version of him. The teasing touches of smooth floral petals were not enough, he wanted to give Dean everything he needed to become compatible. As others pushed his thighs wide apart, the root penetrated, searched, delved and finally found the key to Sam's pleasure. Sam blacked out from the intense sensation as if his soul were flying away. 

The next time he woke, it was still dark outside and he was being wiped down with a cool, damp cloth. The hypnotic scent, damp heat, and fog were all gone, and Dean was human, smiling down on Sam as if he'd gifted him with the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer- I don’t own anything from Supernatural, including the cast members, characters, themes, or the images/gifs that I used; they were found on Google.


End file.
